


Extra Innings

by DancesWithCybermen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/pseuds/DancesWithCybermen
Summary: For Theatre_in_the_Dark, who requested, “The events leading up to playing baseball and post baseball.  How did Mulder get the idea?  What did Scully think of the message?  Was this a date?  After they played ball did they just go home?  I feel like there was more to this. It's just such a nice little look into M&S off the clock and it seems like more could be explored.Have fun! It's a fun episode.  I do love some MSR.  It does not have to be smutty, unless you want it to be then go for it.”The Unnatural is my favorite episode, and I was thrilled that I pulled a prompt for it. I hope it’s everything you were hoping for!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102
Collections: X-Files Episode Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Extra Innings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatre_In_The_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/gifts).



After Arthur Dales finished telling his story, Mulder sat silently with him for some time. He finally got it now. All afternoon, Mulder had fidgeted and fussed as he listened to Dales’ tale of 40s minor league ball, impatiently waiting for the crotchety old man to quit reminiscing and get to the goddamn point.

He understood now. He understood what Dales had been trying to get across to him. He didn’t know quite what to do with the information yet, but he finally understood.

As Mulder gathered his things and prepared to leave, Dales asked, “So, you still have that pretty partner my brother was raving about?”

Mulder looked up, surprised, although he immediately realized he shouldn’t have been. Scully turned heads wherever she went, and the Brothers Dale were old, not dead. “Yeah, she’s doing okay.”

“Have you told her how you feel about her yet?”

Mulder’s eyes grew wide. This, he hadn’t expected. “Uh, it’s not like that.”

Dales chuckled. “Seems to me it’s completely like that.”

“She’s just my partner and my friend. That’s all.”

Dales took a swig of his booze and gave Mulder a level look. “Son, take it from a lonely old man who’s made this mistake. A pretty lady like that won’t wait around for you forever. You make her wait too long, she’ll start looking at her other options.”

Mulder felt a pit in his stomach, the way he did whenever he envisioned  _ his _ Scully with any other man. In their six years of working together, she’d occasionally had dates. Not often, but they had been known to happen. Apparently, none of them ever went anywhere. Mulder knew that because each time she went out on one, Mulder became hypervigilant, listening to any calls she took, surreptitiously watching for any new jewelry, desk photos, mysterious lunch appointments, or anything else that would indicate the presence of a boyfriend. When enough time passed after each date that Mulder figured he was in the clear, he felt like he’d just let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Dales noticed Mulder’s pained expression. “You better tell her how you feel before some other guy snatches her up.”

Mulder couldn’t get out of there fast enough. “Thanks, Mr. Dales.” He hurried into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Thankfully, Dales didn’t follow.

The old man was right. Mulder knew he was right. Scully had put her entire life on hold for him and his quest. How long could she be expected to keep everything on pause? 

_ “Don't you ever just want to stop? Get out of the damn car... settle down and live something approaching a normal life?” _

_ “Mulder, it is such a gorgeous day outside. Have you ever entertained the idea of trying to find life on this planet?” _

_ “Unlike you Mulder, I would like to have a life.” _

She’d told him. She’d told him a bunch of times, but he’d been too hard-headed to listen, just like he’d been too hard-headed to understand what Dales had been trying to get across to him all damn day.

He knocked on Dales’ door. The old man answered. “What, did you forget something?”

“Where should I take a woman on a date if I don’t want it to be obvious that we’re on a date?”

Dales looked at him like he was nuts. “What?”

Mulder sighed. “I don’t know how she’ll react, so I don't want to ask her to dinner or anything. I want something .. more casual.”

Dales laughed. “So you're trying to avoid rejection. Sorry son, that’s something we all have to risk.”

“Look, I just don’t want to make her feel like I’m putting pressure on her if things don’t work out. We still have to work together.”

Dales was dumbfounded that Mulder was asking him for dating advice. The FBI agent was young, but not that young. Of course, age didn’t necessarily translate into skill with women, especially for this guy. From what his brother had told him, Mulder divided his time between his basement office, chasing aliens, and sitting in his apartment watching porn. He wondered just when Mulder had been laid last, or even went out with a woman. He remembered something his dad had told him decades before. “Just ask her to go with you to do something you like doing. Hell, take her to a ball game.”

A lightbulb lit over Mulder’s head. “Thanks. I know exactly where to take her.” He hurried down the hall. Dales shook his head and wished him luck. He’d need it.

Mulder nearly ran the delivery kid over as he exited another apartment.

The kid rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s you again. Rockefeller.”

“Hey kid, how would you like to make some real money tonight?”

That got the boy’s attention. “What do you mean by ‘real money,’ and what do I have to do to get it?”

###  Later

Scully was confused. This had sounded like a date. Mulder had actually sounded nervous and hesitant on his answering machine message. That wasn’t like him. He was usually excited and talking so fast, he tripped over his words, like his mouth couldn’t get them out as fast as his brain was thinking them.

And typically, he was also asking her to come investigate crop circles or an image of Bigfoot that had shown up in someone’s toast. Not asking her to come meet him at a venue that had nothing to do with aliens, mutants, or someone who claimed they’d gotten into an accident and woke up in 1973. No, he’d actually asked her to meet him and do something … fun. Something both of them would find fun.

Hitting balls into the sky was exhilarating. Mulder pressing his body against hers as he showed her how to bat was even more exhilarating. He was still clearly nervous. It wouldn’t have been evident to strangers, but she knew her Mulder well enough to tell. He was covering up his nervousness with rapid-fire talk and jokes, but she could feel his heartbeat, the sweat of his skin, and that telltale bulge that kept bumping her in the ass regardless of his attempts to conceal it. No, he couldn’t cover that up. 

Once the balls were all gone, and the kid had been paid and left, they sat in the baseball diamond, enjoying the warm night, the quiet, and the solitude. He was seated behind her, his arms still wrapped around her. There had been no discussion about it; they’d just sat down that way. 

The bulge was still pressing against her ass. God, was he going to make a move or what?

“So Scully,” he said, close to her ear. She tensed. Was this it? “Were you telling the truth when you said you’d never played baseball before?”

You’ve got to be fucking kidding. Seriously? Scully hid her irritation; the entire evening had been so nice, and she didn’t want to ruin it. Maybe this was part of his game. “I was a tomboy who grew up with two brothers. What do you think, Mulder?” She gently pressed her ass into his bulge, thinly disguising it as an innocent shift to get more comfortable.

Mulder’s heart skipped a beat. Did she just…? “Well, it must have been a long time ago. You were kind of rusty.” He made a shift of his own, to test the waters.

Scully grinned. “I’m not the only one who’s rusty.” She bumped her ass against his bulge again, then turned around and looked at him, her hands braced on his thighs, her face close to his.

Mulder gulped. “What do you mean?”

Scully sat back on her heels and raised her eyebrows. “When’s the last time you were on a date, Mulder?”

Oh shit. “Um, uh, what?”

“You called to ask me to meet you at a park to play baseball. You never call me to do anything fun.”

Mulder gave her a mock-wounded look. “Scully, we’ve done lots of fun things together!”

“Driving to the middle of nowhere to interview someone who said he’d just arrived from the 24th century is not fun.”

“But he had photos, Scully.”

“I would think that by the 24th century, photography would have advanced beyond blurry Polaroids.”

Mulder thought for a moment. “I know! After the Lauren Kyte case, we went to see the Liberty Bell together.”

Scully remembered how Mulder had used his FBI badge and a promise to make some parking tickets disappear to entice the night guard to let them in the Liberty Bell Center after hours. They hadn’t been working together long, but Scully had been drawn to Mulder in a way she couldn’t define. It had been only five years, but it felt like decades before. They’d done so much, seen so much, grown so much since then. She didn’t know what her feelings meant back then, but she knew what they meant now. Padgett had nailed it; Agent Scully was already in love. 

Was Agent Mulder already in love? He’d told her he loved her after that debacle in Bermuda, but he’d been in the hospital and on drugs. Was that serious? Had she pushed him away? No more pushing him away.

“Okay Mulder, you’re right. In the six years we’ve been working together, you’ve asked me to do exactly two fun things, and one of those things happened five years ago.” Her lips turned into a coy smile. “Do you only mate every five years?” She put her hands on his thighs and put her face close to his again.

Mulder cleared his throat. “I had a long talk with Arthur Dales today, or rather, with his brother, who’s also named Arthur, and we didn’t really talk. He did all the talking. He told me this story that was supposed to teach me how precious life is, and that I should be out living it instead of sitting in a basement and chasing aliens, like you said, but then I didn’t understand what he was trying to tell me until the very end, and--”

Scully cut him off by pressing her lips against his. He responded immediately, putting his arms back around her, pulling her into his lap, and deepening the kiss, gently probing her lips with his tongue, then entering her mouth. Mulder’s bulge had gotten bigger, firmer, and more impatient, pulsating against Scully’s ass. Or maybe it just felt like that because she was making no bones about grinding against it now. Whatever. She was more turned on than she’d ever been in her life, and she was ready to fuck this man right there, right then, in the night, in the middle of a deserted park.

They finally came up for air, and Mulder pulled back from her. “I don’t want our first time to happen on a baseball diamond.”

Scully wasn’t having it. She had needs, dammit, and they had to be met now. “Don’t care.” She pulled him into another kiss and stroked his hard-on through his pants. “I’m ready to play ball right now.” She pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

Mulder groaned. She was severely testing his resolve. “But I want to taste you,” he pleaded.

Scully grinned. “That can be arranged.” She stood up, undid her pants, and shimmied out of them. Then, the panties went, too. She straddled Mulder again, leaning down to kiss him. He palmed her pert little ass, then reached one hand between her legs to tease her folds. She was soaking wet.

Scully broke their kiss, turned herself around to face his feet, got on all fours, then scooted up his body so that her pussy was right above his face. Any iota of resolve that Mulder had left vanished the moment she sat on his face. He licked her greedily, lapping up her juices like a man dying of thirst, inhaling her glorious, musky scent. 

It was more than he’d ever dreamed of, and then it got even better. Before Mulder knew it, Scully had unzipped his pants, freed his throbbing erection, and taken his cock fully in her mouth. He moaned into her pussy. What she was doing to him was absolutely exquisite, but he couldn’t let it distract him from his mission. He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him as he alternated between tongue-fucking her and teasing her clit. He heard her moan and felt her hips moving rhythmically, just as he was doing.

He had no idea how he did it, but he held off his own orgasm until she came. She released his cock from her mouth's grip in that moment as she stifled a scream, her body rocked with wave after wave of pleasure.

As soon as Scully caught her breath, she turned back around to face Mulder, bent over to kiss him, then proceeded to finish off her own mission. It didn’t take long. As soon as Mulder positioned himself so he could see Scully sucking his cock, he lost it, biting into the sleeve of his baseball jersey to keep himself from crying out her name as he came inside her mouth.

She got up to put her pants back on, and Mulder sat up to put his cock back inside his pants and zip up. She got back into his lap, and they held each other and kissed for a long while, enjoying the taste of themselves on each other, enjoying being in love and being together.

Scully squirmed. She had sand in her pants, and it was getting into some uncomfortable places. “I need a bath,” she told him.

“That can be arranged,” he said, tracing the side of her face with his hand. “So Scully, would you say that our date was fun?”

“Oh, so this was a date. Where are my flowers and dinner, Mulder?”

“Well, I was going to buy you flowers and dinner, but you insisted on having sex right here in the park. You didn't give me a chance to get to the flowers and dinner.” He stood and helped her get up. “What kind of flowers would you like?”

“I don’t need flowers or dinner, Mulder. I just need you.”


End file.
